1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyelectrolytes, and particularly to a cross-linked polyaminomethyldiphosphonate for the removal of metal ions from wastewater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cross-linked polymeric materials containing chelating functional groups of amine, carboxylate, phosphonate, and other motifs have attracted considerable attention in the separation and removal of toxic metals. Functional groups having aminomethylphosphonate motifs have shown extraordinary chelating properties in the removal of toxic metals from aqueous solutions. Pollution caused by toxic metal ions has been found to have a large negative impact on the environment. Such heavy metal ions as Cu2+ and Cd2+ metal ions cause various diseases and disorders. For example, copper poisoning can cause liver and kidney damage, as well as irritation of the respiratory system, whereas cadmium can cause nervous system damage, bone damage and other serious illness.
Thus, a cross-linked polyaminodiphosphonate for the removal of metal ions from wastewater solving the aforementioned problems is desired.